Vegeta VS Pikachu
by Anime Fan18.0
Summary: What would happen if a Pikachu fell out of the sky and attacked Vegeta? Only the most hilarious battle ever! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN! Next and last ch Pikachu must now leave. After a month, Bulma finds a way to send him home! Bye Pikachu! Rated T just in case
1. Round 1

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N **

** VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have had this idea in my head for a while, and my muse decided to give me a big bite on the ear. (Blasted muse…) It seems to me that DBZ fans don't like Pikachu (Just go to so I decided that I should write a fic. to see what would happen if Vegeta and Pikachu went at it. Enjoy!

-------------------------

"Ahhh... this… is… GREAT!!!" Trunks shouted. He had coaxed his dad into taking him to an amusement park and was currently having the time of his life on a roller coaster. Vegeta was not. All he could think about was how he refused to throw up.

"Does this thing stop?" Vegeta asked. "It is driving me crazy!" After he said this, the coaster made a sharp turn to the right. "AH! TO HECK WITH THIS!" Vegeta then turned SSJ2 and blew up the coaster. Thank the Lord no one else was on that rollercoaster.

"AHHHH!" Trunks screamed, just a _little_ scared. "DAD! Did you just _have_ to blow up the roller coaster?"

"Maaaaaayybeeeee…" Vegeta replied, a mischievous grin on his face. After saying this, the both landed on the ground (After, of course, floating in the air) and Vegeta turned back to normal. "Let's go, I've wasted enough time here."

"Next time we're going on the Ferris wheel…" Trunks grumbled to himself.

---------------------------

"Wasn't that fun dad?" Trunks asked. Now they were in the air flying back home… of course, after Trunks had convinced Vegeta to buy him ice cream.

"_Which part_?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "The part where I was about to vomit, or the part where I was bored out of my wits by those annoying goofballs in costumes…then again, I did get to whale on one…

_(Flashback)_

_Vegeta was walking through the park with Trunks pointing at every ride possible._

"_I wanna' go on the heart pounder… NO, NO, I wanna' ride the Vortex Maximas… NO WAIT…" At that point, a guy in a Pikachu costume came up to him._

"_PIKA, PIKA!" The suited man said, unconvincingly. It was a homemade costume that the person wanted to wear for some reason… even though the park had no traces of Pokemon. _

"_Ugh…" Vegeta said. He absolutely HATED that thing! Ever since Trunks started watching that show. It was ALL he talked about._

"_Cool!" Trunks exclaimed. "You make that?"_

"_Stay back, Trunks," Vegeta said. "He has 'dork cooties'." The man took offense at this. Therefore, he leaned into Vegeta ear._

"_Hey, look pal," the man whispered," I'm just trying to entertain the kid."_

"_Do you work at this park?" Vegeta asked._

"_Ummm…No."_

"_Did I _ask_ you to do anything?"_

"_Well…No."_

"_So don't you think you should buzz off?" After he said this, Vegeta gave him his scariest scowl. This absolutely terrified the man. "Let me answer for you." Vegeta jumped back, put his hands palm-up, and then shouted "BIG BANG ATTACK!" **BAM!** The energy ball made a direct hit, and sent the pokemon-wannabee packing. Vegeta smirked, satisfied._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yeah, real funny," Trunks replied, also recalling the event, though not enjoying the incident as much as his father did. "Did you _really_have to do that? Vegeta smirked, and this was all the answer Trunks needed. Suddenly, a wormhole opened up above them. Sensing it, both father and son stopped to stare.

"WHAT THE?!" They both yelled. Suddenly, a tiny yellow furry animal fell out. **BAM!**

"YEOW!" Vegeta said, caught WAY off guard. He then watched the thing fall to the earth.

"I'LL GET IT!" Trunks shouted, zooming down to catch the thing.

"HEY, WHERE DO **YOU** THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Vegeta shouted. "_Sigh_, Guess I better follow him." With that, he followed his son down to earth.

-----------------------------

"WOW! COOL!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta, however, was not pleased. The furry object that had hit him in the head was a…a…PIKACHU! "Hey dad, do you see it!"

"_Yeah I see it_," Vegeta grumbled. First, that wack-o at the amusement park…NOW THIS! A big, fat, ugly, smelly, weak, good-for-nothin' Pikachu!

"Pika Pika? (Where am I?)" Pikachu had suddenly awakened. "Chu-pika? (Who's that ugly pointy-headed freak?)" Pikachu was staring at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at, you ugly little rat," Vegeta asked cruelly.

"PIKA!? (WHAT!?)" Pikachu screeched, baring its fangs. Hey, it may be little, but it wasn't going to' take that from some obnoxious person. "PIIIKAAA…CHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu fired of a thunderbolt attack at Vegeta, and let's just say that Vegeta was a little_ shocked_. (XD! XD!)

"YEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Vegeta yelled, sparks coming off his body. "Why…you…LITTLE…**BAST**…"

"DAD!" Trunks yelled. "You _know_ what Mom says about swearing!"

"Do I _honestly_ give a care?" Vegeta asked. "This little pipsqueak ain't gonna' get the best of me!" Pikachu just stuck out its tongue.

"Chu-pika pika… chu, chu! (You don't have the guts…Thumbelina!)" Pikachu retorted, a little sly sounding at the end of his sentence.

Vegeta had a guess at what the rodent said. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! **I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE YOU!!!**"

Pikachu yawned. **CRASH!** Vegeta fell over Anime style. Pikachu _and_ Trunks laughed.

"THAT DOES IT!" Vegeta yelled at no one in particular. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Again, for the second time that day, Vegeta fired his ultra-powerful energy… _this_ time at a _real_ Pikachu.

A colossal explosion took place, and Pikachu went sky-high. "PIIIKAAA!" Pikachu shouted as he went sailing. Then he landed with a thud. Little swirls in his eyes. Then, quickly, he got back on his feet. "PIKA **PI**KAA! (OK, **NOW** I'M MAD!)" Pikachu angrily said.

"What's the matter, run out of juice?" Vegeta taunted. Then, Pikachu, in no more than a 1/5 of a second, went from a distance of 7 yards to right in Vegeta's gut.

"Cool," Trunks shouted, "A quick attack! This is sweet!"

"HEY, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Vegeta yelled. Before Trunks could answer, Vegeta added," And you better consider which side might **NEVER** take you back to the amusement park!" That decided it, Trunks was shutting-up. "That's what I thought! Now, if you will excuse me for a second…" Pikachu, who was still on Vegeta trying to push him down, received a crippling blow from Vegeta's best friend… Mr. Fist!

_SWOOSH!_ Pikachu had suddenly become about as fast as a rocket… rather slow for him. Nonetheless, that punch HURT! Worse than any GROUND-type attack, that's for certain!

As Pikachu got back on its feet, Vegeta came rushing in so fast that once he got close enough, he disappeared! "PIKA!? (WHAT THE CRUD?)" Pikachu said, then, as quickly as he disappeared, he re-appeared to give Pikachu a POWERFUL uppercut! Up, and up, and up he went, when, in another show of speed, Vegeta flew into the sky high-enough to slam Pikachu down into the dirt.

**BAM!** A crater about a mile long _and_ deep appeared. Vegeta landed right at the edge of the crater, facing the opposite way. **BIG** mistake.

"HAH! Did you see that Trunks? I have defeated the little weakling! For I am the strongest…" Pikachu, who was back on his feet, spotted him and decided to sneak up on him.

"Ummmm…DAD!" Trunks said.

"Not now!" Vegeta insisted. "In a moment."

'_Oh well'_ Trunks thought.

"I am the greatest," Vegeta continued. Pikachu was closer now. "AND _the_ most powerful being… in the **UNIVERSE**!" Pikachu was now right under him. "And I'm **much** more handsome than that Pikachu!" At that moment, Pikachu jumped up and bit Vegeta in the butt. For a moment, Vegeta just stood there. Then, as his face turned blue, a sweat drop appeared. Finally, he screamed, in a loud and MOST unmanly manner," **YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**!!!!!!" I swear the man jumped 90 ft. high… _without_ using his flying ability.

"Pikachu?** Pika pika!** (Guess what? **Cute kicks butt!**)" Then, after Vegeta returned to earth, his tail started to glow, then Pikachu rushed up to give Vegeta a whopping Iron-Tail attack… right where no man (or Sayain) wants to receive an attack!

Now, with Vegeta's sweat drop doubling in size, he attempted to suppress a girly scream. Pikachu then, when Vegeta looked like he was going to explode, released a thunderbolt upon him.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!"

"YEOOOOOWWW!" Vegeta screeched, in a _VERY_ girly voice, getting the _full_ treatment. Then, when Pikachu stopped, it stared at Vegeta for a second… then rolled around in laughter.

"PI-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA! (BWUHAHAHAHAHAH!)" Pikachu laughed.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta asked. "What is so darn funny?!"

"Uhhhh-_giggle-_ your hair-_giggle-_ is on…" Trunks was trying his best not to bust out laughing himself.

"IS WHAT?!" Vegeta asked, a red vein floating by his head.

"Is on…FIRE!" Trunks couldn't hold it in anymore, and he busted into laughter.

Vegeta's sweat drop returned. Suddenly he smelled the smoke and went,"AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE, MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Then, after running back and forth for a minute or so, he rolled on the ground to put it out. Good thing Sayain hair was stronger than normal hair, or he would have been bald. His hair _was_ smoldering, however.

"Dad, give it a rest," Trunks said," I want to go home!"

"Humph! Fine, let's go home!" Vegeta agreed.

"WITH Pikachu," Trunks insisted. Vegeta glared an EVIL glare, and his eyes narrowed horrifyingly. "P-please?" Trunks asked, uneasy." Trunks gave Vegeta his "puppy-eye" stare.

"Pika? (Yeah, PLEASE?)" Pikachu asked, also giving him a puppy-eye stare.

"WHAT!? After what that little rat has done? NO WAY! I repeat, **NO WAY!**" Vegeta defiantly didn't like _that_ idea. The duo continued the stares until Vegeta said," Fine… Maybe Bulma can find a way to send that rat back where he belongs… and explain how he got here in the first place."

"YAY! Trunks shouted, grabbing Pikachu by the paws and doing a little dance. "Thanks dad!"

"Mhm," Vegeta grunted. "Let's just go home." With that, Trunks grabbed Pikachu by the stomach, and he and Vegeta, once again, flew off.

---------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yay! My story is done! Please R&R! Also, if you want me to continue this, please tell me in your review. I know this is meant to be a one-shot, but if you want more… well, I got it! Also, I KNOW that Bolds are best reserved for titles (one of my reviewers for another story of mine has drilled that into my head), but I couldn't think of a better (or funnier) way to further emphasize Vegeta's words. Flame me about that if you want, but don't say I didn't have a good reason. Anyway, please review (Even if you're anonymous) and remember to tell me if you want me to continue this!


	2. Intermission

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N…**

**VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!** **CH. 2!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** Okay, due to popular demand, I have decided to continue my story! Please note that I won't be using the **Bold** anymore for character dialogue. I, however, will use it for an action word. (Such as **POW, BANG, KABAM, **etc.) Let round two begin! **DING DING!**

-------------------------------------

"Hi mom!" Trunks called out. They had arrived at Capsule Corp where Bulma was currently tending the garden under the massive tree dome. Rather the perfect place to show Bulma their new, yellow, and furry guest. "Guess what we found!"

"Oh, hello Trunks," Bulma said after looking up, a water pail in her hand as she was watering a tiger lily. "What did you find? A new 'Super Fighter's Extreme' game?" In the back of her mind, she hoped not. Even with Vegeta's constant training, Trunks was very spoiled. His father would buy him anything as long as he'd either **A.** train with him, or **B.** stop whining.

Trunks grinned. "Well yeah, _that_, but guess what _else_ we found?" Bulma went blank, until she heard a noise.

"Pika, Pika!" Suddenly, Bulma noticed the yellow, furry lump in Trunks arms. As she stared in its eyes, she noticed something familiar, until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE?! Just HOW did you get a Pikachu? I thought it was just a cartoon character!"

"Apparently not," Vegeta said, just coming from behind the corner. Bulma immediately noticed a few things about her husband. First was that he had a bunch of dirt on him. Second was his hair smoldering. Then she saw the "Leave me alone, I am VERY ticked off" look on his face. Finally, she saw his posture wasn't quite as it should be. His back was slacked, instead of straight. His eyes were off somewhere else, as if in deep thought, and not focused on what was going on now. She finally noticed him occasionally looking over at Trunks and Pikachu with contempt, and then his eyes narrowing for a second. Then it clicked!

"Oh…my…gosh! Did you actually fight that Pikachu and…LOSE!?" Bulma asked, doing her best to suppress a laugh.

"Well…um…you see…" Vegeta said, trying to find an explanation that wouldn't cost him his pride.

Unfortunately for him, his son was oblivious to this and said," Yeah! It was awesome! Dad came at him like '_I'm going to get you rat_' and Pikachu was like '_Pika chuuuu!_' and it went ZAP, and Dad went '_Yeow!_' and, and…" At this point, he noticed his dad's eyes peeling into his head like lasers, and said," Well… I think dad had a bad day."

"Hey guys, what's shakin'" rang a voice from the door to the green house dome. "I got the gardening supplies you wanted, Bulma."

"Oh, just fine Krillin, and thanks," replied Bulma as she took the gardening supplies from Krillin. "Guess what happened?"

"Let me guess," Krillin started," Vegeta broke Mr. Tinkles, the teddy bear?"

"HEY!!! Mr. Tinkles is a ferocious _grizzly _bear, not some weak _teddy_ bear," Vegeta argued indignantly.

"Whatever man…" Krillin replied. Vegeta scowled. Then Krillin decided it was best for his health to change the subject. Then he spotted what Trunks had in his hands. "Hey, isn't that a…" Krillin stared for a few moments at it before his brain clicked. "WHAT THE?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID A PIKACHU GET HERE?!"

"It fell out of the sky, from a _worm hole_, AND-AND- it beat up da…" Vegeta gave Trunks a "Death Stare", and trust me; if it was a real attack…Trunks would have been nothing but atoms by now.

Too late, though. Krillin heard enough to know what happened. At first, he tried to suppress it, and then he started giggling, and then finally fell right on the ground, rolling around in shrieks of laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh my-_giggle-_ Lord! He got beat-up by some weak-_giggle-_ fat-_giggle-_ yellow rodent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"PIKA _PIKA!? _(EXCUSE _ME!?_)" Pikachu declared. PIIIIIKKKAAAAAAA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!** Remember how I said Vegeta previously got the "full treatment", well… I stand corrected.

"_YYYYYEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!_" cried Krillin in _THE_ most girly tone you could hear from a man, electricity dancing everywhere on his body.

"Hmmmmmm…" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Perhaps you're good for something after all?" At this, everyone laughed. (Except for Krillin, who was too crispy to say anything)

As for Pikachu, he just grinned and said," Pikachu!"

------------------------------------------

Later, Bulma called everyone up to tell them about Vegeta's "Battle Royal" with Pikachu (Much to Vegeta's disliking), and asked them to come over to see Pikachu. (Even MORE to Vegeta's disliking) When they had all arrived, they decided to interrogate Vegeta about what happened. When he wouldn't answer, Bulma did and told them EVERYTHING!

"Heheheheheh, hey Vegeta, guess you're not quite as in shape as you used to be," blurted Goku. _HE_ was THE LAST person Vegeta wanted there, let alone, talking to him. "Where you a SSJ1 or2?"

"NEITHER!!!" Vegeta yelled back. "I TOLD YOU _98_ TIMES, _I WASN'T A SUPER SAYAIN WHEN I FOUGHT PIKACHU!!!!"_

"_Didn't have to yell_…" Goku grumbled.

"WOW," Goten yelled, "a real Pikachu! You are soooo lucky Trunks!" Trunks lightly chuckled.

"I wonder how powerful it is," Gohan wondered aloud.

"Powerful enough to beat Vegeta," snickered Krillin.

"Hey, don't forget it zapped you too, shorty!" Vegeta retorted. "Bulma, just WHY did you have them all come here? Did you just HAVE to call everyone? EVEN THE NAMEKIAN IS HERE!"

"Gohan came and told me," Piccolo said, not a shred of emotion in his voice.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" Vegeta cried.

"Well, it's not our fault you got your butt kicked by a furry, yellow rodent," pointed out Chi-chi.

"Pika pi pi Pika! (Yeah, so be quiet wimpy boy!)" Pikachu said.

"UGH!!! THAT…IS…_IT!!!_" cried Vegeta. GET…_OUT_!!!" Everyone left, very, very, quickly. Vegeta panted, out of breath from screaming so much.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, did you _have_ to tell everybody Pikachu beat me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Bulma returned, grinning.

"_UGH!_" Vegeta groaned. "Why do I waste my time with you woman?" Bulma just shrugged. Then, Vegeta's, Pikachu's, and Trunks' stomachs growled. Anime sweat drops appeared simultaneously.

"Guess you boys are hungry," Bulma said.

"Wait, how do we know the rodent's a boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…" Trunks stated. Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! NO, NO, NO, NO, and _NO!_" Vegeta shouted. Pikachu was looking at them with a disturbed face.

"………Pi…Pika pi chu chu Pika? (………Um… can we change the subject?)" Pikachu asked. "Pi Pikachu Pi Chu Chu Pikachu Pika. (I'm male, and besides I just wanna' eat.)"

"I just wanna' eat," Trunks repeated, unaware that he had repeated Pikachu's very words. "Let's argue about this later. Mom, what's for dinner?"

Bulma chuckled. "I'll whip something up," she replied.

-------------------------------

"WOW! THIS SMELLS GREAT!" Trunks loudly declared.

"PI PIKACHU! (OH YEAH!)" Pikachu also shouted.

"Smells okay…" Vegeta said. Everyone looked at him with a "Are you serious? You're nuts!" look.

"Oh really," Bulma said," I thought you'd find it pretty tasty seeing as I made your favorite…TADA!" She held out a plate of _the_ BEST looking cake she had ever made. "All this is for you, AFTER dinner."

Vegeta was drooling.

"_ALL of it…_?" he questioned.

"Yes, ALL of it," Bulma replied.

"Hmmmm…Chocolate, or Vanilla?" Vegeta again asked.

"Both," Bulma said, a sly smile appearing across her face.

Vegeta smirked. "Heheheheheheh, perhaps you're not quite as annoying as I thought," Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes, smiling.

'_You know what they say,_' she thought, '_the way to a man's heart… is through his stomach._' However, unknown to Vegeta, Pikachu was looking at the cake too, and had a sly grin on his face.

Everyone dug in, enjoying every mouthful as if it were food from heaven; even Vegeta admitted it was good! Then came desert. True to her promise to her husband, Bulma made two different, yet HUGE bowls of banana sundaes for Trunks and Pikachu. Pikachu and Trunks were drooling so badly, that Bulma once thought of getting a mop.

"Well, dig in boys!" Bulma declared. "I know how much you like your ice-cream, Trunks, and Pikachu I figured you'd like it too!" So they did, shoveling it down like there was no tomorrow! When they finished, Pikachu walked over to Vegeta's part of the table and looked at him.

"Wha are yo lukin' a fa boll?" Vegeta asked with a mouthful of cake. Pikachu just stood there, acting as if he'd seen a ghost. "_Gulp-_ WHAT!?" Vegeta asked after swallowing his cake.

"PI-PIKACHU! (LOOK THERE!)" Pikachu screeched, pointing. Vegeta looked back, and in one swift motion, Pikachu took the cake and ran.

"What, I don't see any-," Vegeta started, but looked at the spot where his cake previously was, and then at the escaping Pikachu. "HEY! JUST _WHAT IS_ THAT FUR BALL DOING WITH _MY _CAKE!?!?!" Vegeta yelled. "_GIVE IT BACK!!!"_

"PI PIKA! (MAKE ME!)" Pikachu yelled back, still running.

"ARGH!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll CRUSH YOU!!!" Then Vegeta began the pursuit after the little furry rodent. Until eventually, he wound up outside the house, then inside the greenhouse. Finally, Pikachu stopped, and turned around to face Vegeta.

"_Pant-_ give-_pant_-back_-pant_-MY­-_pant pant-_CAKE!" Vegeta panted. Pikachu just grinned, and, in one swift motion, gobbled up Vegeta's cake. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU ATE IT!? WHY…YOU…LITTLE…**BAST**-._"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, just arriving on the scene with Trunks right behind her. "I TOLD you over and over not to curse!"

"But, but that, that…RODENT just ate my cake! YOU SAW IT!" Vegeta yelled back. Pikachu stuck out its tongue. "WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Then, Vegeta stuck his arms out to the side, gathered energy, and then put the two separate energy balls into one BIG ball in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his powerful finishing move.

**BANG!**

A moment after the blast occurred, Pikachu was flying overhead. However, instead of simply hanging in the air, Pikachu had geared up for an IRON TAIL attack. It was on! Vegeta had ticked Pikachu off, and now his was in for a rude awakening. Round two had begun, and Pikachu was going to start it off with a bang!

-------------------------------

**Author's Note:** YAY! Ch. 2 is done AND I left you with… drum roll please (drum roll from some mystery person happens) AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Enjoy, and…PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I just love reviews! Even if you're shy and/or anonymous, PLEASE review!


	3. Round 2 part1

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N…**

**VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!** **CH. 3!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** Despite the fewer reviews I've gotten from the last chapter, I'm still going to continue! So prepare yourself, Vegeta and Pikachu are about to have another clash, and this time… Vegeta won't hold back!

-------------------------------------

Recap:

_A moment after the blast occurred, Pikachu was flying overhead. However, instead of simply hanging in the air, Pikachu had geared up for an IRON TAIL attack. It was on! Vegeta had ticked Pikachu off, and now he was in for a rude awakening. Round two had begun, and Pikachu was going to start it off with a bang!_

"PIKA-CHU!" cried the yellow fur ball as it slammed its IRON TAIL into the ground, Vegeta having used his sonic speed to dodge. Pikachu turned around just in time to be greeted by Vegeta's Ki-blast.

"TAKE THIS!"

**BANG!**

Pikachu was sent flying; however, it landed on its feet and went for a QUICK-ATTACK. "Pika…CHU-PIKA! (Take…THIS, JERK!)" However, Pikachu just ran right through him, as if he was thin air.

"PIKA!? (WHAT!?)" Pikachu screeched, amazed.

Vegeta re-appeared, smirking. "Do you _honestly_ think I used my _full_ power on you before? Pa-THETIC!" Then Vegeta started powering up, glowing gold with a lightning aurora surrounding him.

"Pi-pika? (Wh-what?)" Pikachu stammered. Now Vegeta's hair was turning gold, and his eyes a fierce emerald.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" bellowed Vegeta. "NOW…FEEL MY **TRUE** POWER!!!" Just then, an explosion rang out as Vegeta transformed into a SSJ2.

Pikachu stood there, wide eyed.

"Heheheheheh… anything to say, pipsqueak?"

Pikachu smiled nervously, started walking back, and then… **ZOOM!!!** He was off like a bullet. All that remained was a wet patch of grass where Pikachu stood.

"Well, what'd'ya know, it IS a boy!" Vegeta cackled. Then he disappeared in a blink of the eye; traveling at super-speed to catch Pikachu.

_On the other side of the dome…_

"_Pant-pant-pant-pant…_ PI-KA-CHU! (HALL-E-JULIAH!)" Pikachu cried, having finally escaped Vegeta! "Chu Pikachu! (So long ugly!)" As Pikachu started to walk away, Vegeta appeared in front of him. "CHAAAAA!!! (AHHHHHHH!!!)"

"So… what _did_ you say in your native tongue?" Vegeta asked maniacally. Pikachu started backing up as Vegeta advanced. "Was it 'Vegeta sure is tough' or was it 'I am sooooo puny!' Think carefully before you answer!" Vegeta was OBVIOUSLY enjoying this. After all, the mistaken fact that Pikachu could beat him was carried on _so_ badly... so he decided 'hey, why not _enjoy_ correcting it?'

"_Gulp-_ Pi… Pika chu pika? (Um… don't suppose we can be friends?)" Pikachu asked smiling hopefully. Vegeta stuck out his palm and gathered energy. Pikachu's smile vanished as it said, "Chu- Pika (I didn't think so.)"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

**BANG! BLAST! SMASH! BOOOOOOM!!!**

The explosion was ENORMOUS! Not only was it a more powerful attack, seeing as Vegeta was SSJ2, but since it was at close range that doubled the effectiveness. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta was pleased to see nothing but a black, charred patch of grass where Pikachu was.

"Hehehehehehehheh… BWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! YEEEEES!!! IT'S GONE! IT'S **FINALLY OVER!!!**" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey dad, what happened!?" Trunks called out as he flew himself and Bulma towards Vegeta.

"Yeah, we heard a big explosion!" Bulma yelled.

They landed, and Trunks popped the question: "Where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, the rodent," Vegeta fake-asked, "Well… I BLEW IT INTO OBLIVION!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"_WHAT!?!?!?_." Bulma and Trunks asked in unison.

"Yes, that's right! THE RODENT ID GONE!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegeta cackled. Trunks was about to cry, when he saw something he couldn't believe.

"Hey, dad…" Trunks started to ask Vegeta.

"Not now son!" Vegeta barked back. Then Bulma saw it.

"Ummm, Vegeta…" Bulma began.

"QUIET WOMAN! Can't you see I'm enjoying my triumph?!" Vegeta yelled back. "Especially since now it will be _Krillin_ who will be made fun of for being beat-up by Pikachu!

'_Oh well,_' Bulma and Trunks thought in their heads. What they saw was little Pikachu nestled in Vegeta's hair, so while Vegeta ranted, Pikachu could recharge and prepare.

"Now then, where was I…? Oh, yes! I defeated the fuzz ball. THAT'LL prove to them who is the strongest…"

'_Didn't we go through this?'_ Pikachu thought. _'This guy can TALK!' _Then, Pikachu started charging electricity for a THUNDERBOLT.

"PIIIIIKAAAAAA!!!" Pikachu's battle cry rang.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Vegeta yelled. "Wh-where's that coming from! I DESTROYED IT!"

"PIIIIIIKAAAAA!!!" Pikachu continued. Then it hit Vegeta. It was on his head!

"GET THE H--- (Bulma covered Trunks ears) OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE B------ (Again, it was Bulma)!!!!!" Now he could feel the static from the soon-to-be THUNDER BOLT in his hair. Therefore, in desperation, Vegeta held out his hands to his head and fired off two Ki-blasts to where he thought Pikachu was in his hair.

**BANG!**

It backfired. Pikachu jumped into the air and the Ki-blast hit Vegeta's head instead. Now, his head scorched, he asked one question… "Did I get him?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook their heads no and pointed up. As Vegeta looked up, he saw, up their in all his "furry yellow glory"… Pikachu.

"…ohh… crud."

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" cried Pikachu as it released a super THUBDER BOLT.

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_Vegeta cried LOUDLY. He then fell over, completely black with ash.

**THUMP!**

Trunks and Bulma immediately rushed over. "DAD, DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"_Cough-cough!_-yeah-_cough-_ I'm… fine," Vegeta said while coughing out black smoke.

Bulma and Trunks sweat-dropped.

Pikachu landed just 3ft. away from him. Vegeta spotted him and got up. Pikachu had a sweat-drop forming, not at all liking the look on Vegeta's face.

"…"

"You…little…yellow…FURRY…**RODENT!!!**" Vegeta yelled. Pikachu's sweat drop doubled in size. "I'm…going…TO…**KILL YOU!!!**" What was Pikachu's reaction to this? Simple…

…he ran.

"PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!)" Pikachu yelled as he "ran for the hills". Vegeta pursued from the air, firing volley after volley of Ki-blasts at Pikachu.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT! I'M GOING TO DISINTEGRATE YOU!!!" Vegeta yelled furiously at Pikachu. Pikachu paid no mind as he simply kept running and dodging. Then Pikachu saw something that made it VERY relieved… the lab! _Surely, _Bulmawouldn'tlet him tear _that_ up, Pikachu reasoned. So he ran inside, while dodging a Ki-blast.

"Drat, its in Bulma's lab," Vegeta cursed. "The _last_ time I broke something in there, she took away Mr. Tinkles for a week! How am I going to blast him if he's in there…?"

Meanwhile, inside Bulma's lab, Pikachu was looking at the various machines and chemicals.

"Pika… (Wow…)" Pikachu said, amazed at all the different gadgets and gizmos inside. As he looked at one particular machine, he saw a big red shiny button. Pikachu's eyes lit up at the sight of the button. "Cha! (Shiny!)" If Pikachu had taken a moment to observe just _what_ the shiny button was attached to, he would have noticed it was a ray gun of sorts. As soon as Pikachu pushed the button, a shot fired.

**BANG!**

"CHAAAA! (WHAAA!)" Pikachu screamed, surprised. The shot then ricocheted off a mirror upwards. Then it ricocheted off a lamp, another mirror, then towards Pikachu. "PIKA!!! (AHHH!!!)" Pikachu screamed. Then he started to run, the blast following him. As he ran out the door, Vegeta stared at it, puzzled.

"Huh?" Vegeta blurted, very confused. "What's going on?" Then, Vegeta saw the blast following Pikachu, going much faster then the fur ball itself. "…?..." Then, the unavoidable happened. Pikachu was hit with the laser.

"PIKAAAA! (OWWWW!)" Pikachu screeched, the blast stinging. Then, Pikachu felt strange. He noticed his surroundings starting to shrink…, shrink…, and shrink. Or, was it that Pikachu was getting bigger?

As Vegeta watched, he was thunderstruck. The Poke'mon was getting bigger!!! "That-that's impossible! There's NO WAY… unless. Oh darn it Bulma, you and your stupid inventions!" He watched as the Pikachu grew to 20 ft… then 30… then finally Pikachu stopped at 45 ft. All the color in Vegeta's face drained.

"…………… Oh…crud."

--------------------------------

**Author's Note**: There you have it, ANOTHER cliffhanger courtesy of… ME! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Have fun reading, and please for the love of all that's decent and good REVIEW! PLEASE?! I know that this was my shortest chapter, but still… REVIEW!!!


	4. Round two part2: attack of giant Pikachu

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N…**

**VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!** **CH. 4!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** Wahoo! Yeah, I got a TON of reviews, _and_ alerts. However, I do have one thing to say, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, HIDDEN REVIEWERS!!! YOU PUT MY STORY ON YOU ALERTS/FAVOURITES! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I do feel that every review counts, even if you hated it please review so I'll know how to make it better! Okay? Okay, time for the next ch.!

-------------------------------------

Recap:

_As Vegeta watched, he was thunderstruck. The Poke'mon was getting bigger!!! "That-that's impossible! There's NO WAY… unless. Oh darn it Bulma, you and your stupid inventions!" He watched as the Pikachu grew to 20 ft… then 30… then finally Pikachu stopped at 45 ft. All the color in Vegeta's face drained._

"…………… _Oh…crud."_

As Pikachu crashed through the glass, Vegeta could hear the screams of terror from his family. "Trunks, Bulma!" Vegeta yelled. Then he looked above him just in time to blast a giant shard of glass coming towards him.

**BANG!** Vegeta covered his head as best as he could to protect himself from the tiny shards. "I hate Poke'mon…" Vegeta grunted

_Meanwhile…_

Trunks was making a valiant effort to protect both himself and his mother from the giant shards of glass hurtling towards them. He continuously fired volley after volley of Ki-blasts at the closest piece that dared come towards them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bulma, terrified. "Darn it Vegeta, you and your stupid pride!"

"Hey mom," Trunks said, blasting another piece before it could hit them," could you be a little quieter so that, oh I don't know… I CAN KEEP US FROM BEING KILLED!!!"

"Trunks! Watch it or you're grounded!" Trunks gulped.

"Sorry mom…" Trunks said apologetically. Then he turned around and saw a giant shard falling towards him, not giving him enough time to react. "AHHHH!" Trunks yelled. "This is it!"

**CRASH!**

"Huh?" Trunks blurted, puzzled. "Hey mom, what happened?"

Bulma looked a little weird-ed out. "Hehehehe," Bulma force-chuckled," um… it fell on your head and broke…"

Trunks felt his head and found a piece of glass in his hair. "Oh…"

_Back at Vegeta's side of the dome_

Vegeta had gotten rid of all the glass falling towards him and was now looking up angrily at the now gigantic Pikachu.

Pikachu, however, was trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Pi-pika-chu? (Who-what-when?)" Pikachu said, confused. "Pika-chu chu (What just happened)" Then he looked down and saw how tiny Vegeta was compared to him. Pikachu smirked. "Pipipipi (Hehehehe)" Pikachu said grining. "Chu pika Pikachu! (This will be fun!)" Vegeta saw the look on Pikachu's face and couldn't help but feel afraid. Nonetheless, he calmed himself and started smirking.

"Hehehehehehehe, well…this will be fun," Vegeta said, calmly. Then he started to power-up. Pikachu also started to power-up a THUNDER BOLT attack, and soon sparks where flying from both parties. Truthfully, despite the difference in size, I can't be sure whose body was sparking more; Vegeta, because of his SSJ2 power-up, or Pikachu, because of its THUNDER BOLT.

Pikachu, however, finished first and fired the super THUNDER BOLT. However, Vegeta dodged then fired a couple of Ki-blasts. Both hit, but seemed to do little damage. In response, Vegeta started flying towards Pikachu, getting ready to connect a Ki-focused punch to Pikachu's stomach.

"TAKE THIS!" Vegeta yelled.

**BAM**

The punch connected, and Pikachu stumbled back a couple of feet. Well, a couple of _his_ feet.

"Hehehehehehehehehe, giving up?" Vegeta taunted. Before, I had to hold back as not to kill you right away, ('or to make Trunks and Bulma go nuts on me') but now… all bets are off. Prepare yourself, for now I shall not hold…" Vegeta stopped ranting long enough to see Pikachu walking away from him into town. The now familiar anime sweat-drop returned to Vegeta's forehead. "HEY! ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_?!?!?" Nothing, except for a cricket-chirp.

"Hey dad!" called Trunks, again carrying Bulma. "What happened? We heard a crash and then glass started to fall on u-WHAT THE HECK!?" Trunks saw the giant Pikachu striding through West City. (Is that right?)

"Okay, Vegeta what did you do?" Bulma asked accusingly.

"I did nothing," Vegeta started," Pikachu touched one of your stupid inventions and next thing I know, he grows 40 ft. or so!"

"Yeah, well if you hadn't been so jealous of it because it whooped you…"

"Oh please, if I had _really_ tried, I could have destroyed it a LONG time ago, but _nooooo. _You and Trunks both where like _'Oh wow, look at the cute rodent! Vegeta, can we keep it, pu-lease?!'_ I should have blown it up when I had the chance, and I'm about to correct that mistake because _now_ it is rampaging through the city! I DO NOT CARE what you say, because now that thing has become a serious threat, AND it has trashed my honor and reputation worse than Kakarot could have ever done… AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN ONE, SINGLE, FLIPING DAY!!!" Bulma was a little speechless, and it was best to stay that way. When Vegeta got _this_ angry, he was liable to blow something up. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" after saying this, he flew after the rampaging Pikachu.

"Dad, wait!" Trunks called out. But it was too late; Vegeta was gone. "I'm sorry mom," Trunks said as he hovered down and sat Bulma there," but I have to go after him." Then, Trunks took off after Vegeta.

"Wait, where you are...hey!" Bulma called out in vain. "Oh, and so just who's supposed to clean-up this mess!? _Sigh-_ men…"

Unknown to Vegeta, however, Pikachu left not because of Vegeta's ranting… ok, ok, that was _part_ of the reason, but his ulterior reason was a simple one…

…Pikachu had to go to the bathroom.

"Chaa, pi pika chu! (Dooh, I really have to go!)" Pikachu cried. He then saw a nice open spot just begging to be pooped upon.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was flying towards the Pikachu was such furious speed, while Trunks tailed behind. "Dad, wait!" Trunks called out.

"I've done enough waiting!" Vegeta called back. "Now I'm going to kick that giant yellow rodent into the next dimension!" Suddenly, as if it heard Vegeta, Pikachu leaned over and exposed its buttocks in front of Vegeta. "Hehehhehe, well, the rodent has decided to make it easy for me to do so." However, Trunks thought differently.

"Uh…dad!" Trunks started.

"Not now son," Vegeta said.

'_Good grief, how many times do we have to go through this before my dad learns!?' _Trunks thought. _'Maybe after this, he'll start listening.'_

As he got right behind Pikachu's hind end, Vegeta heard a rumbling noise. Vegeta looked confused and just stood there, while Trunks kept a good distance.

"What in the world is that noise coming from that rodent's A-"

**FAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!**

"……………" Vegeta's hair was blown back, and a horrible smell filled the air. Then it happened.

**PLOP!!! **

A nice, wet, brown nugget of poop landed right on top of Vegeta's head.

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………." Vegeta just stood there, his trusty sweat-drop coming back.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Pika Pika! (Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, that felt good!)" Pikachu sighed. Behind him, Vegeta's sweat-drop turned into a vein as he got angrier and angrier.

"Uh… dad, are you okay?" Trunks dared to ask.

"Vegeta stood there, fuming more and more, until…

"**_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUR-BALL! I'M GOING TO BLOW HIM TO OBLIVION!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BLAST HIS F------- _**(Trunks covered his poor ears)**_ A---_** (He covered them again)**_ INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!! ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" _**Vegeta yelled at the top of his voice, causing shock waves that shook the entire earth. Pikachu, well aware of the now angry Vegeta, turned around and stared in fear.

"PIKAAAA!! (AHHHH!!)" Pikachu screamed.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" _**Vegeta continued to scream. Then suddenly, he unleashed an EXPLOSION WAVE (which thankfully obliterated the poop and any atoms that would cause Vegeta to stink) and blew back Pikachu… way back!

**CRASH!**

Pikachu was blown into a near by building, and destroyed it as he crashed through. Then, Vegeta flew towards Pikachu and started to unleash a flurry of punches. (This would be something like when in the TV show, a character starts to beat the crud out of the bad guy and they play the "duna dun dun, da duna duun…" in the background) Pikachu was helpless as he succumbed to Vegeta attack, and in no way tried to resist. All it could do was be tossed around like a rag doll. Then Vegeta released a HYPER SMASH upon Pikachu and sent it flying. Then, Vegeta put his arms to the side and started to gather energy for a FINAL FLASH. As Pikachu got up, it stared in terror.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" rang Vegeta's battle cry.

"FINAL…" Vegeta yelled as he put the energy balls in front of him.

"PIKAAAAAAAA! (CRUUUUUUD!)" Pikachu cried.

"FLASH!!!" Vegeta finished as he fired his finishing move at Pikachu

**BANG! BLAST! SMASH! KABAM!**

High-powered winds erupted from the following explosion that would have sent any ordinary person/s flying to their doom. Then again, Vegeta and Trunks don't fall into that category. As the wind settled, all Vegeta could see for a time was smoke.

"Hehehehehehe," Vegeta cackled," Looks like that pesky rodent is gone for go…" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence because of what he saw in the cloud… two black eyes, a long, yellow ear with a black tip, two red cheeks, and a tail, all connected to a big chubby yellow body and head. "What the…?" Vegeta blurted. "How…?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you ran off," Trunks started. "In the series, Poke'mon, including Pikachu, endure powerful attacks all the time… but they never get killed. The best you can do is K.O. it."

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that this entire time I've tried to destroy it, I COULDN'T!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Well…" continued Trunks," you could if you K.O. ed it first, I think, then attacked, but that's never happened…"

"Hmph, well fine," Vegeta replied," I'll knock it out cold, and_ then _destroy it!" After he said this, he raised his arms, ready to continue his onslaught.

Pikachu, however, was getting started. "PIKA PI-KA! (THAT IS IT!)" Pikachu screeched. "CHAAA PIKA!!! (TAAAKE THIS!!!)" Then he performed a quick attack, which slammed into Vegeta and sent him sailing. Then it fired a THUNDER attack to follow Vegeta. "CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Vegeta yelled. He stopped in mid-air and deflected the electrical attack. Okay, he _tried_ too, but deflecting Ki-blasts are one thing… but deflecting electrical attacks from a giant rodent that connects as soon as they _touch_ their target is another.

**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!**

Again, for the third time or so, Vegeta was smoldering.

"Ow…" Vegeta fell over, and then giant Pikachu came over, grinning, towering over the helpless Vegeta.

"Pika-chu! (Hehehehehe!)" Pikachu cackled. It then raised its foot over Vegeta and put it on top of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta cried out in pain as 3 tons of fur stepped on him. As Vegeta kept crying, Trunks could only watch in horror.

"Oh, I can't take this," Trunks cries, and starts to rush back to Capsule Corp. _'I have an idea to save both dad AND Pikachu,'_ Trunks thought. Meanwhile, Vegeta was still dealing with the foot of death. Even though he was getting the life squeezed out of him, he couldn't help but wonder why Pikachu's feet smelled like crud…? Finally, Pikachu lifted his foot from Vegeta. As Vegeta took deep breaths, he couldn't help but glare at the furry little nuisance that had caused him so much pain.

"I-_pant-_ hate-_pant-_you…" Vegeta gasped.

"Pika chu Pika… (Sticks and stones…)" Pikachu taunted. Then it fired a THUNDER BOLT upon Vegeta.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_" Vegeta cried. Then he finally succumbed to Pikachu's attack, not willing to fight back. _'I don't get it?' _Vegeta thought,_' I'm the second most powerful being in the universe, only second to that clown Kakarot. Why can't I beat a puny little rodent? Is it because I actually don't _want_ to kill him? Is it because I would upset Trunks? He did look sad…' _Vegeta's thinking time was short-lived, however, as Pikachu raised its foot to deliver thee final crushing to Vegeta.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS IT! I'M SORRY BULMA FOR INSULTING YOU, I'M SORRY TRUNKS FOR BEING SO MEAN, AND I'M SORRY KAKAROT FOR… well, okay, on second thought, I'm not sorry for that…" As Pikachu started to lower his foot, Pikachu stopped.

"Pika? (Huh?)" Pikachu asked itself, puzzled. Suddenly, it started to shrink…, shrink…, and shrink…until it was back to its normal height on top of Vegeta's chest. Pikachu blinked, looked around, and found the once again thunderstruck expression on Vegeta's face.

"…………"

"…Chu chu pika pi pika? (…Don't suppose you could give and forget?)"

-------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hurrah! This has to be my fastest update yet! Also, I think it's my biggest ch., too! More of an action atmosphere than comedy this time around, but hey… action is good! Read and review as usual, and for ANY BODY (looks at other readers hiding) who has read this story, PLEASE review! Would you, 'because it would make me ever so happy!


	5. End of the fight!

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N…**

**VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!** **CH. 5!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! I GET TO UPDATE! I'm sorry, but our internet's been down, school's been busy… It's just been awhile. Nonetheless, I have written the fifth chapter! (YAY!!!) Hope you enjoy…

-------------------------------------

Recap:

"_Pika? (Huh?)" Pikachu asked itself, puzzled. Suddenly, it started to shrink…, shrink…, and shrink…until it was back to its normal height on top of Vegeta's chest. Pikachu blinked, looked around, and found the once again thunderstruck expression on Vegeta's face. _

"…………"

"…_Chu chu pika pi pika? (…Don't suppose you could forgive and forget?)"  
_

_Back at Capsule Corp…_

Trunks had just arrived and immediately ran off to find his mom. If there was one thing he knew about his mom and dad's relationship, it was that Bulma knew things Vegeta didn't want her to know. So, who better to ask where the two things he could use to brake up Vegeta and Pikachu's fight.

As he ran into the kitchen, he finally found Bulma cleaning up from dinner. As she was doing this, she was muttering several words Trunks didn't need to hear. Good thing Trunks was too anxious to hear what she said.

"MOM! MOM!" Trunks called as he skidded into the kitchen.

Bulma turned around the moment she heard Trunks' voice and asked, "Where have you been young man! Just _why_ did you fly off and _where_ is Vegeta; when I get my hands on him I'm going to choke that JACK..." To emphasize her point, she strangled the air as if Vegeta's neck where there in place of it.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, listen mom I need to know-"

"AND YOU," Bulma yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Trunks, "OUGHT TO BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FLY OFF WHEN I'M CALLING FOR YOU, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING…"

"_MOM_!!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his voice. "I'm _trying_ to ask you where are the frying pan you borrowed from Goten's mom and dad's teddy bear!"

Bulma's face was blank. "What for?" she asked.

Trunks sighed. "To stop Dad and Pikachu from fighting!!!"

Realization hit Bulma as she said, "Oh… I see… well, here's the frying pan," she handed Trunks the infamous frying pan," and Mr. Tinkles is upstairs under Vegeta's pillow."

"Thanks mom!" Trunks called out as he raced upstairs to retrieve the critical Teddy bear. _'If this can't stop dad and Pikachu from fighting, I don't know what will,' _Trunks thought as he raced upstairs. Three floors, and 17 rooms later he found his parent's room. Sure enough, Mr. Tinkles was underneath Vegeta's pillow.

"Perfect!" Trunks cried out as he grabbed the teddy bear. It was a brown bear with a spiky brown-haired wig and wore a green shirt and blue jeans that where tailored to fit the doll. "Alright, time to go," Trunks said aloud as he flew off, pan and bear in hand to stop Vegeta and Pikachu's "battle royal". It was dark outside, so Trunks would have to rely on one of two things to find his father: #1 his ability to sense energy, or #2 the sound of his father's screaming when Pikachu shocks him. More than likely, he would rely on #2 to find them.

_Back in West City… _

Vegeta was thunderstruck…again! One moment, he's about to have the life crushed out of him by a giant fur-ball, then the next, said fur-ball shrinks back to normal and sits on top of him.

"……………"

Pikachu was more worried than surprised. What was it to do now? One moment he was the rodent version of King Kong, the next he was back to his normal height! Anime sweat drops were on both parties, and finally Pikachu broke the silence by saying this:

"…Chu chu pika pi pika? (…Don't suppose you could forgive and forget?)"

"HUAAARRRRGHHHHH!!! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION!!!!" Vegeta cried as an explosion of energy sent the furry yellow Poke'mon back a few yards. Vegeta then raised his arms in a ready position, preparing to attack. "Prepare yourself, rodent," Pikachu could only stare in fear as it watched an energy ball gather in Vegeta's raised hand," BECAUSE THIS IS THE END!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" Vegeta fired the energy blast with all his SSJ2 might, and as it came hurtling toward Pikachu all obstacles were destroyed.

"CHAA!!! PIKA PIKA!!! (AHHH!!! NOT GOOD!!!)" Pikachu cried out in terror.

**KABOOM!!! BAM! BOOOM!**

The following explosion was so powerful that it lit up the entire night sky and blew back all the civilians nearby and ten lampposts. It also broke the windows of two nearby buildings. All and all, it was a big explosion.

_Meanwhile, above West City…_

Trunks had made it to west city and had begun to look for his father and Pikachu. He could sense his dad's energy, but he couldn't see _exactly_ where he was.

'_Where are you dad?' _ Trunks thought in his head. _'I should have been able to find you seeing as there was a 12 ton Pikachu stomping on you! Something must have happened, but what!' _ Suddenly, below him he heard the scream of his dad yellowing at Pikachu. _'At least I know Pikachu's alive' _ Trunks thought. Then he saw an energy flash hit something, and then…

**KABOOM!!! BAM!!!! BOOOM!!!!!!!**

"WHOA!!!" Trunks called as the shockwave pushed him back, but Trunks fought it. "Oh man, dad must really be ticked now. Ugh, oh man… I'm probably too late!" When the dust settled, Trunks flew down to see what had happened.

_In West City…_

Vegeta panted and panted. He used up a lot of energy, and with good reason. For some reason, this thing wouldn't die! As he stared into the cloud, he couldn't see anything; only dust.

"Hehehehehe, maybe I _did_ finish him off this time," Vegeta said aloud. Then he saw something in the dust. As his eyes widened, he could see two pointy ears, a lightning-bolt tail, and two red cheeks. Pikachu was still alive!

"_Chaaaaaaa…_" Pikachu cried in pain. It was hanging on by a thread, a thin thread. "Pi-pika pika, (I-I give.)"

"Hehehehehe," Vegeta cackled," perhaps I spoke too soon after all! Well, it looks like one more blast should finish you." Vegeta held out his arms and prepared to launch a BIG BANG ATTACK.

"HEY!!!"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. He heard that voice before. He turned around to see who it was; and regretted it instantly. It was none-other than the dork from the park wearing the Pikachu costume!

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YA JERK!!!" cried the Poke-fan angrily.

"_Oh no,_" Vegeta groaned," not _this_ dork again!" Vegeta stopped what he was doing to turn around and insult the person. "Hey, dork-a-mon, don't you have something better to do rather than waste my time?"

"I don't know," responded the man," don't you have something better to do than hurt an innocent Pikachu?"

"_INNOCENT!? _" Vegeta cried. "INNOCENT MY FOOT, THAT THING HAS BUGGED THE LIVING CRUD OUT OF ME!!!"

"Hey dad!" Trunks called out, finally deciding to make his descent. As Vegeta looked up to see his son, it gave all the time Pikachu needed. In a flash, it had run off.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta. "Can't you see I'm about to finish off Pika-", as he turned around, he saw that Pikachu had disappeared, "chu?" Vegeta stood there for a moment, just looking puzzled. Then, in a fit of fury, he shouted,"ARGH!" He began to lift up piles of debris, trying to find the elusive Pikachu. "Just WHERE did it go!?"

Trunks wondered himself. Then he heard something, like a whisper.

"_Pika! _" called a tiny voice.

Trunks turned around and saw Pikachu hiding behind a fallen lamppost. "PIKA…" Trunks began to call but saw that Pikachu was motioning for Trunks to keep quiet.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked as he lifted his head.

The fan boy saw what was going on and said," Oh nothing, just felt like doing an impression."

"Humph, well stop!" Vegeta called back. He then continued his search, unaware that what he was looking for was sneaking towards him.

"_Pikachu, what are you doing!?" _Trunks whispered ferociously. Nonetheless, Pikachu paid him no mind as it continued to sneak up on the unsuspecting Vegeta. The Poke-fan chuckled silently. He had an idea what it was about to do. As Pikachu crept closer and closer, it smiled a sneaky smile. As Vegeta bent down to pick up a piece of debris, Pikachu bit Vegeta on the butt…hard!

**CHOMP!**

"**YYYYEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!"** cried the _very_ surprised Vegeta. Trunks slapped his forehead in embarrassment as Vegeta jumped up 5 miles in the air. Pikachu was rolling on the concrete in laughter. Yet, as soon as Vegeta descended, he kicked the Pikachu to Trunks' feet. "STUPID PIECE OF FUR!!! YOU'VE MADE A MOCKERY OF ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!! NOW TAKE TH-"

This is where Trunks stepped in. "I wouldn't do that…" Trunks called slyly. Vegeta stopped and stared at Trunks in puzzlement.

"And why is that son?" Vegeta asked.

"Pika, Pika? (Yeah, why?)" Pikachu asked.

"Because…" Trunks started," I have… THESE!" Trunks held out Chi-chi's frying pan and Mr. Tinkles!

"MR. TINKLES!!!" Vegeta cried.

"PIKA PIKA CHU!!! (CHI-CHI'S FRYING PAN!!!)" Pikachu cried. Don't ask me how it knew of the infamous frying pan, I'm not too sure.

"Yep," Trunks called slyly," and if you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to do either A: bop you on the head, or B: destroy Mr. Tinkles!"

A BIG vein appeared by Vegeta's head. "GIVE BACK MR. TINKLES RIGHT NOW, OUR I'LL-" Vegeta was cut off by the laughter of the Poke-fan. Vegeta stopped to stare at the imbecile. "WHAT?!"

"Dude," he began," you have a TEDDY BEAR?! That is _so_ hilarious!" he fell to the ground crying in laughter. Vegeta's face grew red with rage and embarrassment and _many_ red veins appeared beside his head.

"GRRRRR!!!" Vegeta growled.

"You have a teddy bear, you have a teddy bear!" sang the dorky fan. Now steam was pouring out of Vegeta's ears. "What's next, a ballerina costume? Are you going to be the fairy princess in the Wizard of Oz? I know where they're having a casting session! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!"

"THAT'S IT," Vegeta shouted in complete furry, "**BIG BANG ATTACK!!!**"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!**

Trunks, Pikachu, and, of course, Vegeta watched as the Poke'mon wannabe was, again, sent packing by Vegeta's fierce BIG BANG ATTACK. Then, he turned around to face his son. "Now then… **GIVE BACK MR. TINKLES, OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION!!!**"

All credit to Trunks, he was trembling, but alas, he stood his ground. "N-no, not until you and Pikachu stop fighting," Vegeta glared THE MOST evil glare that any living thing could give without blowing up their own head. "P-p-please?" Trunks stammered.

Vegeta "considered" this for a moment. "Hmm, let me think…um… **NO!!!**"

"Alright then," Trunks said as he put his hands around Mr. Tinkles' neck, "say goodbye to Mr. Tinkles."

"No, wait!" Vegeta pleaded, his face turning from one of rage, to one of concern. Trunks pulled a little tighter, and Vegeta watched in horror as his prized teddy bear was about to be destroyed. Before the bear could actually be ripped, he said in defeat, "­­_-Sigh-_ you win, I'll stop." Vegeta turned back to normal to prove he was telling the truth.

"Good," Trunks calmly said. To tell the truth, his insides felt like Jell-O to him. "Now, will _you_ stop Pikachu?" Pikachu was about to object, but he saw Trunks raise the infamous frying pan.

"Chaaa… pika pika! (Ohhhhhhh… okay okay!)" Pikachu responded, lowering his ears as it said this. Trunks sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good," Trunks said," let's go home, I'm tired." After he said this, he let out a yawn.

"It is late…" Vegeta commented," Maybe it's best we go back. But first…" Vegeta walked over to Pikachu. Then, he lowered himself so he could, more or less, meet Pikachu's eyes.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. **BONK!!! **Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious as Vegeta lowered his fist.

"Hey!" Trunks cried," what was that for?"

Vegeta replied with a grin," Just thought I'd even up the score." Trunks rolled his eyes. Finally, Trunks picked up Pikachu and carried him as he and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. The battle had ended, and peace had once again returned.

-------------------------

**Author's Note:** There you go, the end of Ch. 5! I hope you all liked it. I tried to be more careful with the way I wrote it so I hope it paid off! This is my second to last Ch., so when Ch.6 comes out it shall reveal the end of my story. I do hope you, the reader, had just as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Originally, I was going to continue, but I decided, "Well…I've dragged this story out long enough; I'll go ahead and conclude it." However, I MIGHT make a sequel to this tale… if enough people ask. Remember, I have ONE more Ch. to go, just so you don't think I've already quit this story, so stay tuned for the next, and last, chapter of VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!


	6. Goodbye Pikachu!

**Anime Fan 18.0 presents…**

**A DragonBallZ-Pokemon crossover humor fic…**

**Hosted on FF.N…**

**VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!** **CH. 6!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBallZ, Poke'mon, or any other characters from either series. I just decided to put them together for the sake of being funny.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it… the FINAL chapter in my Vegeta VS Pikachu story! I'd like to thank each and everyone of you people who have stood by my side since my first ch. Okay, now with THAT out of the way, here it is…the VERY last…chapter of…VEGETA V.S. PIKACHU!!!

-------------------------------------

Recap:

"_Pika?" Pikachu asked. **BONK!!! **Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious as Vegeta lowered his fist. _

"_Hey!" Trunks cried," what was that for?"_

_Vegeta replied with a grin," Just thought I'd even up the score." Trunks rolled his eyes. Finally, Trunks picked up Pikachu and carried him as he and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. The battle had ended, and peace had once again returned. _

_A month later…_

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!!! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION!!!" cried a frustrated Vegeta. It had been a month since the "battle royal" of Vegeta and Pikachu. During that time, _Trunks_ and Pikachu took it upon themselves to play a series of pranks on Vegeta. Today's prank: put make-up on him during his nap.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME!!!" bellowed the furious Vegeta. Trunks and Pikachu were making a break for it, running down the hall before Vegeta could catch up.

"Yikes-_puff_-, his mad today, isn't he?" Trunks huffed.

"Pika-_puff puff-_Pikachu! (Yeah-_puff puff-_no kidding!)" Pikachu replied. As they were running, Trunks could feel his father's Ki, and knew that Vegeta was about to catch them.

"OH CRUD," Trunks shouted, knowing they were about to be caught. Then, Trunks spotted something that might save them both…a broom closet! "YES!" he hissed as he grabbed Pikachu, opened the door, shut and locked it-all in one motion. Trunks lowered _his_ Ki so Vegeta wouldn't know where they were hiding. It was dark in there, and the only clue Trunks would have that Vegeta "bit the bait" was by listening and feeling for his father's Ki. He heard footsteps thunder past, and sensed his fathers Ki as it spiked by their door, then grew smaller and smaller as he ran past.

"Pika chu pika? (Think he left?)" Pikachu whispered. Trunks couldn't understand what Pikachu asked, but guessed by its expression.

"Let's get out of here," Trunks whispered back. When he opened the door, he was greeted by… Vegeta! "WHAT THE?!" Trunks yelped as he stumbled to the corner of the closet and fell over. Pikachu just stood there, looking terrified.

"Nice try, but did you _really_ think I, the prince of all Sayains, would fall for such a little charade?" Vegeta taunted, a triumphant grin on his face.

"B-but, I heard you run past, a-and your Ki…!" Trunks stammered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed the prince. "All _I_ had to do was stomp my feet to make it sound like I ran past, and lower my Ki. Nothing but a simple trick, and you fell for it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Pikachu just stood there, at first terrified. Then, his brain had a good idea, a simple one, but good nonetheless.

Vegeta looked down and saw the expression on Pikachu's face. "What are you looking at?" he demanded, his triumphant grin disappearing into his trademark scowl. Pikachu just kept grinning. "WHAT?!" Vegeta was starting to get mad, and his Ki was spiking. As Pikachu and Vegeta stood there, exchanging looks, Trunks started creeping behind him. This didn't go unnoticed, and as Vegeta turned around to say something, he felt a sharp pain in his…well…_lower area._

"YEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!" Vegeta cried, as Pikachu lowered the sludge hammer he had picked up. Trunks and Pikachu than ran off while Vegeta was down, crouching his nether regions and swearing several cusses.

As the "dynamic duo" ran down the hallway, Trunks asked Pikachu," Where'd you-pant-get that bat?" Pikachu, even though it was hard to do while running, just shrugged its shoulders. "Oh well-pant pant- at least it worked!" They kept running down the hall, hoping Vegeta wasn't behind them. They kept running until Trunks saw the door to his mother's workshop, and skidded to a stop…and Pikachu crashed into a wall.

_**CRASH!!!**_

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaa…" (Owwwwwwwww…) Pikachu cried. Trunks walked over and peeled Pikachu off the wall. Pikachu fell down on the floor, little swirls in its eyes.

"Maybe mom shouldn't have the janitors wax the floor so often," Trunks stated as Pikachu came to.

"PIKA PIKA!?" (YA' THINK?!) Pikachu replied, cross at its goof-up. Then, both of turned their heads when they heard footsteps approaching down the hallway. "Pika pika!" (Uh oh!) Sure enough, Vegeta was again running down the hall after the two pranksters.

"When I find those two, I'm going to…" Vegeta stopped his sentence. Trunks assumed that he was strangling the air with his hands.

"Quick we gota' hide before..." Trunks started, but heard his father speak again.

"Just wait, I'll-" Vegeta stopped. He rounded the corner and saw both Trunks and Pikachu on the floor.

"Uh oh…" Trunks said.

"Pikachu…" (Busted…) said Pikachu.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" shouted Vegeta. "I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION…well, Pikachu anyway. I'll just ground you, Trunks"

"WHAT?! AWWWWW MAAAN!!!" Trunks whined.

"NOW SAY GOODBYE!" Vegeta raised his hand, gathering energy. Trunks and Pikachu clutched each other in fear. Just as he was about to launch the energy ball, he stopped. He heard something, and so did Trunks and Pikachu. Just then, Bulma came out of her lab. Her first impression was that Vegeta and Pikachu were fighting again, but then she saw the make-up on her husband's face. Then she saw Trunks and Pikachu cowering in fear. Bulma rolled her eyes, thinking _'Now what?'_

"Oh bother," Bulma said disappointedly as she put a hand on her head," Don't you three EVER learn?" Pikachu and Trunks just sat there, trying to look innocent.

"YEAH, YOU LITTLE-"Vegeta started.

"And you," she said as she pointed an accusing finger to Vegeta, "do you EVER relax? Good grief, you're letting a seven year old and an electric mouse from a _carton _show get on your nerves! What are you, _five?!_" Vegeta stood there, speechless, a rare sight to see.

"Come here," Bulma said as she took a napkin out of her pocket and wiped the silly make-up off her husband's face. Vegeta looked annoyed.

"You know I could do this myself," he grunted with gritted teeth.

"Then why didn't you" Bulma asked," instead of chasing the boys down the hall and scaring the pee out of them?" Vegeta grinned as the word "pee" made him flash back to when he made Pikachu "watered the plants" after his SSJ2 transformation during their little quarrel. Then he grimaced as he also recollected Pikachu making a toilet out of his own hair. "At least you saved me the trouble of finding you three."

"Huh?" the trio blurted. (Except Pikachu, it said "Pika?")

"Follow me, and I'll show you," Bulma replied. With that, they followed her into her lab. As they entered, they could only think one thing…the place was a mess! Papers and machine parts were scattered everywhere! On the oak tables, blueprint after blueprint of some weird machine Bulma was inventing were waded up or just plain old forgotten. In the corner were a few "reject" machines that Vegeta assumed backfired. Question is: what were they _supposed_ to do?

Finally, amongst the mess and parts Bulma led them to a 7ft. tall machine. It was shaped in a circle with a hole in the middle of it. Keeping it standing upright was two metal stands wielded to the side, and attached to the side of it was a control panel of some sort. Several wires ran out the back of it hooked it up to different things. For example, one ran to a generator, another to a big screen monitor, and another still to a machine that Vegeta, Trunks, nor Pikachu could figure what purpose it served.

"Well, what do you think guys, pretty impressive huh?" Bulma asked, a beam of pride and satisfaction gleaming off her face.

"……"

The three just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Bulma was growing impatient, and asked again," Well, what _do_ you think?"

"Umm, mom what is it?" Trunks finally asked.

Realization hit Bulma as she said," Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I didn't tell you guys what I was working on! Sorry." Vegeta rolled his eyes, impatient from his wife's babbling, and annoyed from the series of pranks pulled on him the past month. "I was working on a way to teleport Pikachu back home!"

"WHAT?!" Trunks screamed.

"PIKA!?" Pikachu screeched.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!" cried Vegeta, dancing with joy at the thought of his tormentor _finally _leaving. "Halleluiah! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" Vegeta actually had a smile on his face. He looked…happy, something Bulma noted to be very rare.

While Vegeta jumped around shouting things like "I'm finally rid of him!" and "WAHOO!!!" Trunks sat on the floor and tried not to cry.

"Oh, honey…" Bulma cooed, knelling down to rub his back. "Pikachu would have had to go sometime…be happy you spent as much time as you did with him." Bulma pulled Trunks against her chest and hugged him. When she let go, Trunks looked over at Pikachu, tears forming in his eyes.

"…"

"Pikachu," Trunks asked," you ready to go home?" Pikachu stood there and thought for a moment. On one hand, Pikachu liked Trunks and the vast amount of pranks they pulled on Vegeta. On the other hand… Its trainer, its_ best friend_ was waiting on the other side. How could it simply abandon its trainer?

"Well… you wanna' go home?" Trunks asked again. Pikachu slowly nodded its head and pointed towards the machine.

"Pika, pika chu chu pika. Pikachu chu chu pi pika…" (Look, I really like you guys. However, I have a friend waiting on the other side…) Pikachu explained. It did no good, but it said it anyway. Pikachu looked sad as it said this, and that was all the translation Bulma or Trunks needed. It obviously had family in its own universe. Vegeta was still jumping and cheering, oblivious to the sadness emitting from his family.

"_Pikachu's going away today, hurrah…hurrah!" _Vegeta sang. He stopped when he realized that all of his family members were sitting there about to cry over dumb little Pikachu. Vegeta's smile disappeared into his scowl. Oh well, some good things _never_ last. "Hey Bulma, are you going to start this machine or sit there crying all day?"

Bulma looked up and starred at Vegeta, annoyed. "Fine, if you're in _that_ much of a hurry…" She stopped when she saw Pikachu walk over towards Vegeta.

'_Oh great,' _thought Vegeta. _'Now what is it up to?' _Pikachu came closer and closer until it was right by Vegeta's leg. Then Pikachu gave Vegeta's leg…a great big hug.

"…!?..."

Bulma, Trunks, and _defiantly_ Vegeta were all shocked and surprised at Pikachu's action. Mostly Vegeta though, because he just kept staring and staring, trying to figure out just what was going on!

"……" Vegeta was silent. He was, again that day speechless. Pikachu looked up with big button eyes and smiled at Vegeta. Then…Pikachu bit his leg…

"**YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW**!!!!" screamed a VERY surprised and VERY angry Vegeta. Pikachu just looked up and grinned a big, toothy grin. Vegeta was thinking about blowing the little rat to oblivion, but…decided to calm down and send it on its way home.

"Bulma," Vegeta started after taking a calming breath," just…turn your stupid machine on and send Pikachu back!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma shook her head to get rid of the confusion before switching on the machine. Suddenly, the metal monster glowed with a bright blue light as energy surged in it and was released. A Blue glow illuminated the whole room, covering everything else. Static discharges could easily be seen sparking out of the machine. The monitor, even though it was bathed in blue light, showed a field with two teenage boys, one little boy, and one teenage girl. When Trunks saw the picture, he couldn't believe his eyes!

"HOLY COW!!!" exclaimed Trunks. "T-that Ash Ketchum, and Brock, and Max and May!"

"WHO?!" Vegeta and Bulma both asked.

"The stars of Poke'mon!" continued an excited Trunks. "That must mean…" he glanced at Pikachu before saying," NO WAY! YOU'RE _ASH'S _PIKACHU?!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…" Trunks started," in the series, _Ash's _Pikachu is really strong and not like the other Pikachu, weak and useless."

"PIKACHU?!" (USELESS!?) Pikachu shouted. Vegeta grinned. _Payback time…_

"Yes, Pikachu," Vegeta said," useless…U-S-E-L-E-S-S and weak…W-E-A-K!!!" Pikachu glared. "Oh and by the way," he added," don't forget fat and ugly!"

"PIKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Pikachu started gathering electricity from the machine as it spewed it out. In seconds, Pikachu was glowing bright yellow with _tons _of electrical energy surging around him.

Vegeta's once smug face became one of worry as he said," Oh…crud!"

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**"

_**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!**_

"**YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!**" screamed Vegeta as he fell over, for what seemed like the one _hundredth_ time since he first met Pikachu, fried and crispy.

"Pika chu pika pika!" (At least I'm not as ugly as you are!) cried a smug Pikachu. Trunks and Bulma threw back their heads and laughed at Vegeta as he got back to his feet.

"That's NOT funny!" Vegeta cried. Everyone stopped when they saw the scowl on Vegeta's face. Then, suddenly smiling, said," But this is…" he blasted Pikachu in the butt and the little rodent ran around screaming like a banshee! Trunks and Bulma looked at each other for a moment. Then…they _literally_ fell on the floor laughing!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAA! PIKA PIKA PI-KA!!!" (YEEOOOOOOOOOOW! WHY YOU LITTLE-#$) cried the hurt Pikachu. "Pika chu PIKA!" (That's not FUNNY!) When everyone stopped laughing, the room grew quiet. The machine was still running, giving off its blue glow.

"…well, I guess its time for Pikachu to leave…" Bulma said at last. Vegeta and Trunks nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bye Pikachu…"Trunks said. "I'll miss you…" Trunks bent down to give Pikachu one last hug. Then, it walked towards the machine. Before it entered, it turned around to look at the new friends it had met in this strange new world.

Pikachu smiled and shouted to everyone, while waving its arms," Pika pikaa!" (I'll miss you!)

"Bye!" Bulma replied.

"See ya'!" Trunks shouted.

"Good reddens," Vegeta whispered under his breath. Yet, he didn't really feel glad Pikachu was leaving. Somehow…that little fur ball had grown on him. Even if he was annoying… Before Pikachu completely disappeared into the blue light from the machine he whispered," Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you…" Pikachu disappeared…nothing was left of him in that world…but memories. Everyone watched the small screen, and sure enough, there was Pikachu running towards its worried trainer. Bulma walked over and turned the machine off. The moment she did, the blue light faded…as well as the picture that showed Pikachu.

Trunks started sniffling, getting ready to cry. Then he felt Vegeta touch his shoulder. Trunks looked up at Vegeta, tears in his eyes. Vegeta's eyes looked a little watery themselves.

"Dad…?" Trunks asked.

"Yes son?" Vegeta answered.

"Will we ever see Pikachu again?" Vegeta chuckled a little bit.

"Probably not, but we may…who knows… I don't suppose you would be interested in going to the amusement park, would you, Trunks?" Trunks eyes lit up immediately.

"PU-LEAAAASSEEEE!?!?" Trunks begged. Vegeta nodded his head yes. "ALRIGHT! I'll be right back!" Trunks ran off to go get something. When he was gone, Bulma walked up to him.

"That was nice of you…" Bulma commented, an eyebrow raised and smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. If you say so," Vegeta replied. Bulma looked at him with a suspicious look. "What?"

"You miss Pikachu…don't you?" Bulma asked slyly. Vegeta scoffed.

"Now why in the world would **I** miss that tiny little pest?"

"Because," Bulma started," deep down inside, you like Pikachu and Pikachu liked you…you two were just _too stubborn_ to admit it!" Vegeta glared at her.

"Hmph, believe what you want, but I'm telling you I don't miss that little-" Bulma glared. "Fine, fine…_no cussing…_" Bulma smiled. For once, Vegeta had actually listened to her!

And so, ends my tale about Vegeta and Pikachu. The battle is over, the debt has been paid, and everyone lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

-----------------------------

**Author's Note**: Well, that's it. The FINAL chapter of Vegeta V.S. Pikachu. I had a lot of fun writing this! My skills as a writer, I feel, have improved greatly, and I have a few fans! YEAH FANS! I personally want to thank Vegamire, who has been a big supporter of this fan fic! I also want to thank every one of you who reviewed my story, I appreciated what you said! Now, as for "Jay Leno"… well, I say I'll leave that alone! As far as I can tell, he's just some person who likes to flame stories for no reason. Oddly enough, the _real_ Jay Leno annoys me…and here I have an unknown reviewer by the same name! Oh well, anyway thank you, and remember to review this last chapter! Also, be on the look out for another fan fic. I'm going to release soon! So far, I'm unsure about the name, but the best I have is "Dragon BallZ: the Shadow Saga." If you have any suggestions, or better yet a better name, PLASES let me know! THANKS!!!


End file.
